The Love Never Lost
by fox's apprentice
Summary: After being pushed beyond her limits kagome is left broken and betrayed. She is soon found by the wolf pack and adopted in their demonic ranks. Now with her new powers and her new family will she be able to survive, or does fate have something waiting for her beyond the grave.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Love Never Lost

Part One Summary

After being betrayed by one too many times Kagome finally leaves the group for good. She soon joins Kouga and his pack and after convincing Kouga to go through with his mating of Ayame she is given the blood of the wolf demons and begins her training as part of the pack.

Chapter One: Finding Purpose

Kagome had finally had enough, enough of the belittling the betrayal and you can bet your behind that she'd had enough heartbreak. This decision is what lead her to gather up all of her things and sneak out of the camp while Inuyasha was with Kikyo, she left a note so that they would know that she hadn't been kidnapped and not to look for her but even then she had a feeling they would look anyways. With a heavy heart filled with worry of the future Kagome set out for brighter horizons.

A few months later Kagome found that the horizons weren't nearly as bright as she once thought they were .At first things had been rough, as rough as she truthfully believed things could get. She had to walk past three different towns before she came across a fairly large city at the base of the mountains. It was slightly more advanced than others simply because it was run by demons and humans. It was here that Kagome felt safe enough to stop her travels. From there things calmed down for a while until she soon found out just how important having Miroku around had really been. It was when the last of her funds had ran out that things started to get rough again. No one was willing to hire her for work because most of the business's where run by demons and she soon found herself living on the streets in tattered dress that just barely protected her modesty. She was starving and sick and probably would have died if Scarlet hadn't found her sooner. Scarlet was a fire demon that ran a brothel in the red light district that specialized in the exotic. And lucky for Kagome a foreign priestess was just exotic enough to save her life. She went reluctantly knowing full and well that her powers lay in her purity. But in the end her need to live won out among all else and she allowed her-self to be lead away by the red headed demoness.

She was brought back to the brothel and given a meal and much needed bath and meal, she was assigned a room, given work clothes and instructed stay in her room at all times which seemed to be an easy enough task. Kagome sat down on the futon that was placed in the middle of the room and began to think on her choice. She wanted to weep at how far she had fallen but knew that her tears would not be able to save her, nothing could do that except for herself.

Authors note; I know its relly short but its my first story and im still plying with PoV's critism is welcome but please don't leave a remark if all yu entend to do is be hurtful.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been approximately three months since the day Scarlet found her and Kagome was beginning to regret her choice. She would have undoubtedly died on those streets but it would have been a better fate than this. Scarlet had been true to her word when she said that she wouldn't allow the men to touch her until after she had regained her strength but every night one or more of the girl would come in to Kagome's room to "teach" her. Those nights weren't so bad in fact once they ended she began to long for them. She began to miss the feeling of gentle hands.

Her first job had been the hardest because she had been given to a group of demons that had heard about the new girl and where willing to pay triple the normal price if it meant they got to deflower the shikon miko. It had been painful, they made sure of it. There were four of them each taking turns clawing at her and defiling her. She made the appropriate noises just like she was taught to, and made sure not to let them see her pain. She never let them see he cry as she felt her spiritual powers leave her body with each thrust thy took.

When they had finally had enough they left her there laying on her futon covered in blood and filth. As they left they spat on her, letting her know exactly where she stood. It was only after they had left that she had allowed tears to fall. Those men had been the first of many and soon enough it stopped bothering me as much as it once did. Some of the men where harsh and brual like the first ones, these where the ones that made her wish she had died that night. But there were also gentle men who were simply lonely and wished the company of a beautiful young woman to soothe a broken heart. And it was one such man who turned out to be her undoing.

His name was Ishida and he had been visiting her every night for the past two weeks. He was a black smith whose wife had died from an illness last winter. I didn't love him, that was for sure, but I had become use to his kind words and gentle hands. I never believed that he could ever raise a hand to harm me. The other women warned me that he was a wolf in sheep's clothing and that if I let him he would be my undoing but I never believed them. As the months went by I began to care bout him more and more until one day after four months he just stopped coming and I heard from Scarlet that he was to be married.

I was so heartbroken that I almost didn't notice at first but while the morning sickness was easily hidden, my growing abdomen was not. Soon I could no longer hide the truth and began to devise a plan of escape. I had what they did when one of the girls got pregnant. They had to keep working throughout the entire pregnancy because evidently there were some human me who found it erodic to sleep with a pregnant woman, even late into her ninth trimester. When the girl went into labor she was forced to do it alone. Then after all that her child was taken before she even got the chance to hold it. The child was then either sold on the slave trade or left out in the woods to feed any demon that happened by it.

Kagome would not be one of those girls and she would never let them lay a hand on her baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I could hear muffled footsteps running behind me as I tried my best to run through the ankle deep snow one hand clutched tightly to my swollen stomach. I could see a light flickering in a cave up ahead. I began to move faster my going at a frantic pace. It felt as though I was only a hairs breathe away from safety when they caught me. I felt the last of my hope slip away as I was dragged to the ground, I knew I had screwed up they wouldn't even bother bringing me back to the whore house now. I wasn't worth the trouble. After all there wasn't anything exotic about a miko with no power.

I tried to fight them off as best as I could, I even managed to kick one of them off of me at one point. In the end though the fight didn't help me at all, it just lowered my baby's chance of living. I struggled, thrashing about wildly as they tied my hands behind my back and cornered me against a boulder. With nowhere to run I was forced to get a good look at the men Scarlet had sent after me. There were five men all together each of them large, burly, and surprisingly human. I guess that means she still think I have my miko powers.

So caught up in my musings I almost didn't notice when one of the men stepped forward, almost. This man was obviously the leader though he physically was not as impressive as the other men he held a level of arrogance and misplaced dominance to him that would have gotten him killed where he a simple foot soldier. Even though I allowed none of it to show on the outside I felt myself become overwhelmed with terror as he stepped forward, a long whip in his hand, with a sadistic malicious look in his eyes. A long grin spread across his face as he rose his arm back to make the first strike and in one last ditch attempt to protect my child I curled up inverting myself to face the boulders wall. I would take as much pain as they could through my way if it meant that my baby didn't need to feel any.

I gritted my teeth with each lashing, refusing to show my pain to these ignorant men. But as they continued I felt something in me snap and suddenly I wanted these men dead. I wanted their blood, I wanted all of it. What gave them the right to punish me! What made me less than them, everything I did I did to live! What is their excuse their almighty justifiable reason? They don't have one; they hide behind their whips and think that the rest of the world can't see them. Thinking about it made an unimaginable rage fill me like never before, the pain only adding to my bloodlust.

Slowly I raised to my feet a low growl escaping my throat which surprised some small minute part of my mind, I ignored that part. I turned around to face them hearing some of them, the smart ones, gasp and stumble backwards. Uncaring of the blood that was flowing freely down my back I tore apart my wrists as if the robe that binded them held no hold whatsoever. One of the men; the one in charge actually had the guts to run toward me. In a flash my hand had darted out grasping him tightly by the throat before with the flick of my wrist I tossed aside relishing in the sound of his bones breaking against the mountain side. A small smirk graced my lips as I stalked towards the other four men. I was both horrified and overjoyed by my actions. I felt a sense of euphoria fill me up as I tore the men limb from limb tasting the bittersweet blood on my hands.

As soon as it had begun it ended leaving me with barely enough energy to stand. My vision began to blur as I fell to my knees trying my best not to pass out for fear of ending up in the same position that I just escaped from. Distantly I could hear someone calling my name, strange i almost forgot what my name actually was since it's been so long sense I heard it. Unfortunately I just couldn't find the energy to keep myself aware and soon enough my vision was met with darkness as I fell to the snow covered ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I could distantly hear muffled voices dancing around me as i slowly drifted back into consciousness. I assessed my surroundings feeling the prickly softness of straw beneath me and the heat of a fire slowly licking its way up my body. This confused me because the last thing i remembered was lying in a bed of snow. Suddenly I could hear what sounded like footsteps padding towards me before stopping right next to me. Scared of what situation I may find myself to be in i continued to pretend like I was sleeping even though my body remained hyper aware. I heard and felt to an extent when the person sat down next to me. As they leaned over my body i could smell the sweet scent of honey and maple as soft feminine hands set a damp cloth on my forehead lessening the inner inferno that i never noticed was there.

After a moment or two of silence i finally worked up the courage to open my eyes cringing as the light attacked my sight. I rose up, slowly wincing as my back stretch reminding me that I was still injured. Taking in my surroundings I noticed that I was at the end of a deep cave, probably the cave that I saw earlier. If it was then why did the person that saved me wait until the end? As I continued on my observation I noticed a few wolfs lying about the den, I stopped a little at that one, but it was easily explained when I noticed the various wolf demons lying about in small groups huddled together for warmth. There where fires spread about the den and outside I could see a snow storm blowing about.

I looked down and placed a hand on my clothed abdomen noticing for the first time that someone had changed my in to a thick fur-lined kimono. It felt good, actually wearing descent clothing that kept me warm through the night. There's only one person that would do this for me, a certain wolf demon. Surely enough as that thought entered my mind a tall form entered through the front of the cave. I watched silently as Kouga went about checking on all his sleeping pack mates, nudging some of them with his foot when they moved too close to the fire in their sleep and making sure the young ones where getting enough heat. He walked over to the largest fire that sat in the middle of everything and laid out a bear carcass for one of the other men that I hadn't noticed to deal with before turning around and setting his eyes on me. He walked over slowly, seeming to contemplate something before he plopped down in front of me with his hands on his knees. I waited for him to speak, staring down at my clasped hands. I don't know what I expected him to say maybe to reprimand me and tell me that I was stupid for leaving the group or that I was useless now that I didn't have my spirit powers anymore. But he didn't, he didn't say anything he just sat there staring at me until light began to peak through the cave and the people began bustling about and yet he still didn't say anything.

Soon the scent of honey and maple filled my senses and I looked up to see a kindly looking woman bringing over a plate of food filled to the brim with meat from the latest kill, he accepted the plate taking some for himself and pushing the plate towards me slightly, offering it to me. I shook my head refusing the offer and pushing it back towards him. He growled, a look of displeasure crossing his face before he pushed it back in my direction. But still I refused, knowing that this food was not made for me, the hunters did not risk themselves for me so that I could free load. He seemed to sense where my thoughts where going and huffed in agitation before glancing down at my swollen stomach and back to my face raising his eyebrow. I scowled knowing what he was saying to me without having to hear it. I glanced around looking at the other members of the tribe trying to find any reason in their eyes for me not to accept the gift. All I found was acceptance and slight humour at the silent argument between me and their Alpha. I sighed resigning myself to accept the gift of meat from a rather smug looking Kouga. I picked up a small strip of meat unable to stop the satisfied look that crossed my face as I bit into it savouring the flavour. It had been months since I had tasted anything so good and now that my stomach started to remind me, days since I had an actual meal. I barely stayed awake long enough to finish the plate and as I fell back on the bedding I felt someone covering me with furs and I couldn't help the sigh of contentment as I snuggled into the much welcomed warmth and allowing the quiet voices around me to lull me into oblivion.

….when I woke up I saw Kouga standing in front of me arguing with someone, it looked like his father. They noticed me awake and stopped talking the older man glared at kouga one more time before storming out of the cave, Kouga knelt down beside me and offered me a drink that had been sitting off to the side. I tried drinking it myself but I couldn't make my arms move. He didn't seem bothered by having to help me he just smiled and tilted the cup against my lips and watching on as greedily drank the liquid that was given to me. He helped me back down onto the bedding one I was done and I felt my eyes begin to droop.

"Kouga…"

"Shhh Hush now Kagome go back to sleep"…

….the hunters are all gone, maybe they went hunting. The woman seem worried…..

…the hunters are back but there aren't enough of them. There are a lot of woman crying. I can see kouga sleeping next to me, he's bleeding. I tried to reach my hand out too him but I'm still too weak, my hand can't make it all the way…

….he's still lying there but he has bandages all over his body…

….Kouga's gone now and the amount of people in the cave has been cut in half, I need to wake up soon…..

When I finally find the strength to stay awake I could see the first signs of spring outside the cave and there were groups of wolf pups scattered around the cave, I think that may be the reason that everyone looks so much happier than they did before. I couldn't help but groan as I lifted myself up and noticed that someone had taken the liberty of dressing me in a simple kimono, loose enough for my now rather large belly. How long had I been asleep for my pregnancy to be this far along, it look as though I was to give birth within a month or two?! I was cut out of my worried musings by one of the much more curious pups as it slowly crawled its way onto my resting place and gave me a rather inquisitive look before making a little yipping sound a hopping around a bit. I couldn't help but smile at the playful pup as I reached out to let him lick and wrestle with my hand I could feel eyes on me as I continued playing with the young wolf but I couldn't find myself to care. Soon one of its siblings came up to join pouncing around on the furs trying to catch my hand as I moved it around.

They were coloured very strangely compared to normal browns and greys of this area, the first one that came up to me was a midnight black with shocking blue eyes while the other one was a pure white with acidic green eyes. I couldn't help but laugh joyfully as I continued to play with the two younglings and this seemed to let everyone else in the cave know that everything was all right as some of the other pups came over to play as well and there mothers moved closer some coming to rest beside me others watching from a safe distance. This is the by far the happiest I've been since I came to this era and I cant help but worry how it was going to end.

"Ahh so I see your finally awake"


End file.
